


Nocturnal Desire

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bottom Ian Gallagher, Erotic Dreams, Explicit Sexual Content, Husbands, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Season 11, Shameless Smut, Top Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Ever since Ian switched back to briefs, Mickey hasn’t been able to keep his hands off him, even in his dreams
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 34
Kudos: 229





	Nocturnal Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a pic and needed bottom Ian. 
> 
> Please save the speech about Ian not wanting to bottom, it’s totally canon now 😈 it always has been since Trevor.

Nocturnal Desire

Mickey jolted out of bed, sitting up as his chest heaved for air. His entire body was on the edge, seconds away from orgasm, his skin was slick with sweat, his cock was so fucking hard in his boxers and every single inch of him was so ready to finish it. He looked around the darkened room, illuminated only by the light shining through the holes in the blanket that covered their window. Next to him, Ian was still asleep, snoring softly. Mickey flopped back into the damp sheets with a sigh, his mind spinning out of control.

The dream had been happening on and off all night. From the moment he watched Ian switch from their shared raggedly looking boxers, to form fitting briefs—all because of their conversation about Ian always doing what Lip says—to the second his eyes closed, he’d been trapped in that dream. Of freckled skin and muffled moans and Ian’s voice in his ear, his body on him, in him. Each time he’d woken up all sweaty, he’d breathe it out, calm down enough so his heart didn’t ‘bugs bunny’ out of his chest and as soon as he fell back asleep, it happened again, and again. 

Mickey was awake this time. All those times he woke up finally made it impossible to go back to sleep. As much as he wanted to get back to that dream, his cock wouldn’t allow it. It was painfully hard, pushing against the baggy material until it looked a size too tight. The front was as damp as the sheets, too many times of almost coming before he was pulled away. He needed release more than anything. 

“Fuck.” Mickey whispered and slid to the end of the bed for his cigarettes. Ian had him trapped against the wall again for some reason, leaving him no room to reach around to the nightstand. He grabbed one, lit it and cracked the small window. It wasn’t rushed, he smoked it with ease, letting the nicotine calm his overactive body until his legs stopped shaking. 

Beside him, Ian was still snoring, deep in sleep, apparently not having the same kinds of dreams as he had been. He shifted a little when Mickey moved to the edge, but nothing to insist he was awake. He was on his back, one arm tossed over his eyes, the other halfway down his briefs. Guys slept that way...he didn’t know why and Ian wasn’t the exception. It was tempting to wake him up and scratch that itch, it would be easy too, all he had to do was pull Ian’s cock through the slit in the briefs, lube up and ride him as he woke up. 

God, it was tempting. 

Mickey stood, not being led into that powerful temptation and adjusted his situation below. One touch and he was sagging against the opposite wall, making a bunch of shit stacked on the shelves come down on the floor in a loud noise. He hissed, not from the ashtray that hit his foot but because the house was too damn quiet and Ian—mid snore, woke up and lifted up on his elbows to look at him through foggy, sleepy eyes. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” Mickey said as he hobbled to Ian’s side of the bed. He couldn’t feel his toes. “Just can’t sleep.” When Ian reached for him, the tips of his fingers almost touched his cock...almost and his head dropped back. “Fuckin dreams.”

“I’m sorry.” Ian rubbed his leg and laid back down, his eyes lidded. “Wanna cuddle with me? Might help you stay asleep.”

“Gotta piss first.” Mickey leaned in to kiss him, just to see where his head was at, when his kiss was barely returned, he knew sex was out. “You want little spoon or big spoon?”

“Whichever you don’t want right now. Hurry up, m’sleepy.”

Without another word, and hobbling from his smashed toes and his cock that just wouldn’t go down, Mickey went down the hall to the bathroom. It took forever for him to go down enough to even use the fucking thing. He was frustrated by the time he washed his hands and lit another cigarette halfway back to the room. He could hear Ian snoring again and to avoid getting hard, he didn’t look over. 

Until he did. 

Mickey flicked the smoke out the window, smirking because he knew Debbie would have a shit fit, her or Tammi, it was 50/50 now with them. When he turned, that smile fell to his feet and his cock was hard once again, twice what it had been before. Ian was on his stomach now, his arms above his head, his legs spread, one cocked to the side, giving Mickey a damn good view of his ass. Clad in those too tight briefs. Ian was asleep, so it wasn’t like he was being a tease or anything, his husband was naturally that fucking sexy just rolling over onto his stomach. 

“Jesus, give me a break.” Mickey leaned against the wall opposite the bed and watched him. He didn’t move much, just when he breathed but he couldn’t look away from Ian’s ass. The more he looked, the more his cock pulsed until finally he pushed his palm against it. He gave a deep groan and had to hold onto the wall to keep his legs from buckling. 

Ass eating had been their every other topic for at least a week. Arguing back and forth, seeing who liked it better, who wanted to do it more often, or have it done and it was a game they could never win. Mickey absolutely loved when Ian ate him out, the way he worked his mouth had Mickey begging for more. Ian loved that shit too, maybe not as much as he did...or maybe more but right now the only thing Mickey wanted to do was eat him. 

There was no way he could ignore Ian spread out so perfectly. It had him inching towards the bed, his eyes never leaving Ian’s ass until his knees bumped the end of the bed, Ian’s feet framed his legs. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to wake him up and do it, or ask first. Ian had woken up between his legs more than once, taking what they both wanted. Maybe he could do the same. It was just like riding him into the bed, or crawling down the sheets to blow him. 

“Fuck it.” Mickey sighed, already decided he was going to. 

First things first, he pulled the heavier blanket and tossed it towards the door. He wanted his view unobstructed. Second, he trailed his fingertips from the sole of Ian’s bare foot, up his ankle, then his calf, using both hands, one on each leg. He saw the light hairs rise, and Ian gave a pleasant sound against the pillow. Mickey smiled and moved higher, up to the backs of his knees—which he finally twitched—then up higher to both thighs. They were thicker now, much thicker. Ian gained weight after prison, happy weight, muscle and Mickey was all for it. His hands were full, his fingers dug into his skin. 

Mickey bent down, nearly on his knees, and followed that same path from his foot all the way up to his thighs, both legs, up and down until the last kiss was placed just on the inside of Ian’s right thigh. He could almost feel the curve of his ass against his lips. The more he kissed, the more sounds he pulled from Ian. But he still wasn’t awake. Mickey crawled between his legs, forcing them to spread a little to accommodate him, and gently gripped Ian’s ass with both hands. He squeezed, groaning deep within his throat at how it filled his hands. He loved Ian bigger, he always had. 

“Mmm.” Ian moaned, turning his head to the side. 

With a smile, Mickey released his grip and slid both hands up the long length of Ian’s back. He stopped up by his neck, massaged his relaxed shoulders for a moment, then slid his hands back down. Once again, he bent down and used his mouth. He kissed over Ian’s ass first, pulling at the briefs with his teeth, then pulled them down enough to bite the top of Ian’s ass. He groaned, the bite forcing Ian to gasp a little before he settled back into sleep. He did it multiple times before he was done, then started to lick at him through the material. With a gentle push, he spread Ian open and licked at his entrance as much as he could without taking the briefs off completely. 

Ian let out another string of soft moans. He was probably having the best dream imaginable right now. Just like Mickey had before he abandoned sleep for what he really wanted. He didn’t stop licking at him until the center part of the briefs were wet from his mouth and he was dying for an actual taste. Only then, did he dip his fingers into the waistband and pulled them down in slow, jerky movements, moving from side to side until they moved down past his ass, then they were easier to slide off. Ian wasn’t much help aside from adjusting to the odd angles his body was being pulled in, he slept. 

“Jesus Christ.” Mickey groaned at the sight of his naked ass, unobstructed, pale and perfect. He squeezed it again, he almost slapped it to watch it jiggle a little but resisted. “Fuck.”

Ian shifted again. The one leg that had been bent out to the side, seemed to bend even more, spreading his cheeks just enough for Mickey to get a glimpse at his hole. Without wasting another second, he covered his ass in kisses, biting at his skin, and finally, finally, he spread him open and rubbed the tip of his thumb against him. Ian gasped sharply, and Mickey smiled. He thumbed at it over and over again just to see it clench around him, wanting him inside. 

“Mick?” Ian asked softly, his voice full of sleep. 

Mickey glanced up to see Ian turned around as much as possible without moving his body. His eyes were hazy still. “Hmm?”

“What are you doing?”

“What’s it feel like?” Mickey rubbed against him again and green eyes closed for a moment. He took that moment to drop his head down and lick against him, slowly dragging his tongue from his balls to his hole. 

Ian gasped. “Fuck.”

“Not yet.” Mickey licked at him again, over and over again while Ian squirmed. “Wanted this first.”

“My ass?”

“Mmm hmm, couldn’t stop dreaming about it.” Mickey pushed his tongue in this time. He met a little resistance but he didn’t force it, just probbed his tongue in and out until Ian relaxed for him. “Woke up to you sleeping like this, your ass right in my face.”

“It wasn’t intentional.” Ian moaned into the pillow, his hands tangled in the sheets. “You gonna keep going?”

“Do you want me to?” Mickey asked again, seconds from licking him again. To his surprise, Ian’s answer was him pushing back against his face. Mickey chuckled. “Good.”

Everything happened so fast after that. Mickey couldn’t hold back a second longer. He kept his eyes up towards Ian and pushed his tongue all the way inside. Ian groaned and fell to the bed and Mickey watched the way his back arched, attempting to grind against his face. He wrapped his arms around both of Ian’s thighs, then put his hands on his hips and held him down. 

“Mickey.” Ian moaned. 

Without answering, Mickey kept going. He used everything he’d learned over his years with Ian, doing it to him, having it done, and used it now to give it back. He swirled his tongue all the way around his hole to tease him, switched between long, slow licks and fast ones, switching them up so Ian never knew what was coming. And finally, his favorite, he pushed all the way in until his jaw was pressed into Ian’s ass. Ian loved that the most, just like he did. He couldn’t stop moving, gripping the sheets and pushing down onto his face, he even reached around and fisted his hair, holding him down. 

“Fuck,” Ian whined and did his best to rock down against him but Mickey’s grip was tight. “I love when you do this without me asking.”

Asking. It took Mickey a long time to do to Ian what Ian did to him and even with it finally became a regular thing, he had a hard time saying what he wanted. So he’d ask. That was then, this was now and Mickey didn’t ask anymore. This was his first time waking Ian up this way, doing it without his knowledge first, and he loved it already. 

Mickey didn’t pull out to reply, he just growled against him, knowing Ian could feel the vibrations. He pulled his tongue out a moment later, giving his overworked jaw a break and went back to biting over Ian’s ass. He didn’t stop until it was covered in little marks, red marks, some even had teeth indentations. He fucking loved it. 

“Come up here.”

He moved up the bed, making sure to press his body along Ian’s until he was nuzzled into his neck and his groin was pushed right up against Ian’s ass. They gave the same groan and Mickey rolled his hips. “This close enough?”

“Not nearly.” Ian’s hand came up and threaded into Mickey’s hair. “Get what you wanted?”

“Partly.” Mickey rolled his hips again, harder this time to let Ian know what he wanted. “I wanna be the big spoon.”

Ian chuckled.

“Wanna let me?” 

“I’d never say no to that.” Ian arched under him, his ass pushing against the hardness he felt. Little goosebumps moved up his arms. “Like this?”

Mickey’s hand moved around Ian’s side, then slipped under him, pressed against the bed and his body to feel how hard he was. Ian groaned, moving against him again. “Just like this.”

It didn’t matter how hard he was or how bad he needed it, Mickey didn’t rush this time. He didn’t spring off Ian, slap some lube on them and pin him to the bed. No, he took a few unbelievably long minutes staying where he was, taking turns grinding into Ian’s ass and jerking his cock. Ian begged him to get it all started, whined in that sexy way and even tried to wiggle free but Mickey wouldn’t give in. 

“Come on, I want you.” Ian reached down, gripping Mickey’s thigh. 

“Don’t rush me.” Mickey said but he slid back down Ian’s body, kissing a hot, wet path along every inch of skin he could see, and given that he was naked, he kissed all of him. Back down by his ass, Mickey finally slapped it, both cheeks, hard enough to burn his hand. “Wanted to do that before.”

“Next time just do it.”

Two nice red handprints appeared and Mickey put both hands back on them and spread him open. He ate him open until Ian was trying to turn onto his back and spread his legs. He kept him on his stomach, and pulled a pillow under his hips so he was elevated and kept going. It gave Ian something solid to grind against and let him get in even deeper. 

“Mickey, just fuck me.” Ian whined, he was so worked up sweat was dripping into his eyes. “Please.”

Ian was ready. Mickey could see it. His legs were slightly trembling, his entrance was open and slick enough to start opening him up, his skin was damp with sweat and he was begging. Mickey pulled back and wiped his mouth with the back of his arm, then moved to the nightstand for the bottle of lube before moving back between his legs. He uncapped it, wet his fingers and instantly pushed two deep inside of him. 

“Oh, fuck,” Ian gasped, falling down into the pillow under his face. He kept his legs spread. 

Mickey held one cheek open so he could watch and each time he pulled his fingers out they were wet and Ian’s hole would clench trying to keep them inside. “Fuck.”

“Don’t stop.”

“I’m not.” Mickey pushed them back in, working him open fast, but efficiently. Ian started pushing back again. “You love this way more than I do.”

“Fuck no. You love it.” Ian retorted quickly but when Mickey’s fingers grazed his prostate, he tensed, his snappy tone turning into another moan. “We both love it.”

“Yeah, we do.” Mickey added another one and went slowly until Ian had time to adjust. It didn’t take long for Ian to shift, almost up on one knee and start pushing back, harder this time. “Ready for it?”

“I’ve been ready.” Ian fell back to the bed and removed the pillow from under his hips. “Maybe we can both get some sleep after this.”

Mickey knew Ian was still tired. It didn’t matter how active it appeared he was, he knew. Otherwise Ian would have flipped him onto his back and they’d be doing things the old fashioned way. His body felt sleepy, lazy and sluggish and Mickey led him back into the same position he found him in. One leg bent, the other spread out, both arms above his head. Each time Mickey moved an arm or a leg, he kissed it, over and over again. 

“I feel so lazy.”

“You are lazy.” Mickey kissed his shoulder after moving the last piece. “I like fucking you like this.”

“I can tell.” Ian hummed, smiling. “Anyway we can keep the slow speed?”

Mickey sat up and grabbed the lube. He added a little more to his entrance, then on himself, and tossed it aside before he snatched a shirt off the side of the bed to wipe his hand. “Yeah, we can. I want it just like this.” He moved up once again, aligning their bodies and kissed along Ian’s neck, then his jaw until finally he could reach his mouth. Ian met his kiss with urgency despite his lazy behavior and they kissed until Ian swiveled his hips. 

“Mmm.” Mickey mumbled through his lips and reached between them. He jerked himself a few times, shivering, then pulled Ian’s hips up a little to get the perfect angle. Ian gasped when he pushed in slowly, his fingers twisted in the sheets above his head, muffling the sounds. Mickey had his bottom lip trapped between his teeth and his eyes rolling back in his head. “Mmmm.”

“Mickey.” Ian moaned softly into the pillow. 

Mickey didn’t stop pushing until his hips met Ian’s ass. His entire body sagged forward, putting all his weight down until Ian gave a shallow gasp. “Goddamn.” He swore under his breath but it was right in Ian’s ear. He breathed as slowly as possible, making sure to keep still until that intense pulsing subsided. By then, Ian lifted his head off the pillow as if it weighed twenty pounds and turned, searching for him. Mickey wound one arm around Ian’s head, his hand on his jaw, holding it as he kissed him again. 

The kiss never stopped. Mickey could feel Ian’s need for his mouth, for constant contact and didn’t pull away. Instead, he bent one leg off to the side for support and gripped his hip and gave that first, intense thrust that had Ian reaching up to grip the side of his head, his nails dug into his scalp, sending a cascade of pleasure across his body. Mickey felt Ian’s lips tremble against his own, but he refused to stop kissing him. Ian’s body took him in without hesitation, the slide in was tight, intense, able to take his breath away if he had any. 

Ian moved with him as much as their positions would allow. Mickey would thrust, pulling Ian’s hips up as he did so and Ian would clench around him. He did it every single time and Mickey couldn’t stop the sounds he made, they escaped the kiss, echoing around them and by the time the sounds reached his own ears, it happened all over again. Ian would grip his hair, then reach down and grip his thigh, anything he could to help without compromising their positions. It urged him on, making every single thrust better than the last. 

“Mickey.” Ian moaned between kisses, his hand tangled in Mickey’s hair. 

Mickey took that opportunity to break the kiss for good. His lips were raw, he was so breathless he was getting lightheaded and he wanted to hear the sounds he made. “What is it?” He asked, kissing on Ian’s jaw, his ear, then into his neck. Breathing deep, Mickey let out a deeper, growling sound and thrusted harder. “Hmm?”

Ian let out a shaky gasp before he answered. “Feel good?”

“Feels fucking amazing.” Mickey pushed his knee under Ian’s leg, shifting the angle so he was propped up a little and when he thrusted again, Ian fell back to the bed and let out a toe curling gasp. “Right there?”

“Yes, right there!” Ian pushed back, lifting his hips as much as possible. “God, harder.”

Mickey reached forward, linking their hands against the sheets. Ian was firmly pressed to the bed and Mickey was able to go not just harder, but faster, deeper. Their pace increased and Ian kept those sounds coming, cursing into the bed, whining, begging him. Mickey only let it go on for a few minutes before he backed off, thrusting shallowly instead of pounding right into his prostate. As much as Ian wanted it, as fucking good as it felt...he knew personally—if he kept it up, Ian would be coming within minutes. He was still so new to the sensation he let it take control, he didn’t fight it, he wanted it. 

“I was close.” Ian shivered and wiped his forehead on the pillow. “I don’t know how you last so long.”

Mickey grinned, he was nuzzling the back of his neck, kissing when he had the chance. The pace slowed enough for him to feel how badly Ian’s body was shaking, not just his legs, but all of him. “I’m used to it. I can control it, for awhile.”

“I can’t.” Ian freed up the arm that Mickey wasn’t laying on and pushed it between his body and the mattress. He gripped himself, moaning loudly into the sheets. “I want it.”

“Not yet.” Mickey kissed his neck and pulled back enough so he could look down at Ian’s ass, he couldn’t see anything besides his cheeks and his own hips but it was enough to send another chill down his body. “I’m not done with you yet.”

Ian turned his head back, once again searching for his mouth. Mickey looked up just then and he could see Ian’s eyes, not just hazy, but practically closed, like he was falling asleep. It wasn’t out of boredom, more out of intense pleasure. He knew that feeling, he had a hard time keeping his eyes open when Ian was on him, in him, it was all too much. But it let him know that Ian really did want it, maybe he was having a hard time holding on. 

“Ian,” Mickey waited until Ian stopped clenching, he could hardly breathe. “We can finish this.”

“Why?”

“Because your eyes are closing.” Mickey watched them flutter again, and Ian really looked like he was trying to keep them open. “You only do that when it’s too much.”

“I like it.” Ian gripped his thigh again, holding him there. “I want it, Mick.”

“I know, me too.” Mickey moved again, going back to that faster pace and watched Ian’s face as it fell, as his mouth opened into his signature ‘O’ and had to look away before he came. “But I can get us there. I can finish it.

“Mickey,” Ian was cut off by another thrust. That one pushed right into that spot and he couldn’t sit still. “God, please finish it. I need it.”

Mickey wound his arm around Ian’s, holding onto his shoulder in a tight grip. He tilted his hips just a little and Ian was once again screaming into the pillow. If he had more room or another hand, he’d reach down and jerk him off, adding to his pleasure but he couldn’t. He didn’t really need to, Ian would get there without it. 

“Mickey.”

Ian’s voice was shaky, Mickey moved faster, harder. He gripped the edge of the bed, dug his feet into the sheets below and gave him all he had. Ian was sobbing into the pillow, unable to kiss or talk or hold onto him, he was busy holding onto himself and Mickey had never seen anything so sexy before. The sensations in his body alone were enough to make him come but the sounds...the way Ian’s body trembled, the way he said his name. He just couldn’t handle it. 

“Ian,” Mickey said his name like Ian said his and he knew they were right there together. “Fuck,”

“Don’t stop, please.” Ian begged.

“I’m not, fuck, I’m gonna come.” Mickey growled into the back of his neck. “Ian...Ian, fuck.”

It happened quickly. All Mickey could remember was the way Ian sounded as he came, as he seized up below him, his entire body shaking, and it was enough. He came hard, his head fell in between Ian’s shoulder blades and he filled him up. His body was shaking now, much like Ian’s was and he tried his best not to just fall on top of him when he was done but his arms shook and Ian finally reached back and pulled him down. 

“Goddamn, Mick,” Ian was panting, his eyes unable to open. 

Mickey smiled, feeling more proud of himself now than a few seconds ago. “That okay?”

“More than okay.” Ian rubbed up and down Mickey’s thigh. “I love when you get into these moods.”

“All because of those fucking briefs.” Mickey hefted himself up on his arms and kissed across Ian’s back. He didn’t mind the sweat, he rather liked it. And the feel of his heated skin. “They’re taking over my dreams now.”

“I’m glad.” Ian rose up on shaky arms, turned and kissed his cheek. “This needs to happen more often.”

Mickey pulled out with a breathless sound and flopped on the bed beside him. His body was hot all over, sticky, sweaty, tired now. He felt the bed move and Ian turned, laying on his chest, his arm heavy against his middle, one long leg tangled with his own. His own arm wrapped around Ian’s back, the other dropped down to link their hands. 

“I’m tired.” Ian muttered against his chest as he kissed it. “Really fucking tired.”

“You and me both.” Mickey turned his head, his nose buried in Ian’s hair. He breathed deep, relaxing even further until he was almost asleep. “Love you.”

“Love you.” Ian replied, half asleep himself. 

The only thing Mickey remembered after that was Ian releasing his hand from where they were linked, then felt it on his chest, above his heart. Right over Ian’s name. It was a soothing drag, one that tipped him over that wobbly ledge into another dream. This one about soft kisses and sleepy green eyes.


End file.
